Mt. Faraway
Mt. Faraway (はるかなる　れいほう Sacred Mt. Faraway) is a postgame dungeon in Red and Blue Rescue Team. It is the last of four dungeons in the quest chain to find the Mirage Pokémon. HM Surf is required to access the dungeon. Both Kecleon Shops and Monster Houses have a chance of spawning throughout the dungeon. The Friend Bow can be found on the 30th floor; it can only be accessed with a Key. This is the only dungeon where Castform can be recruited. Plot After receiving the Rainbow Wing from Suicune, the player then heads to Mt. Faraway and encounters the Mirage Pokémon, Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh will then engage the player in battle. Upon defeating Ho-Oh, the player can then go and describe the Mirage Pokemon to Spinda the next day. Spinda, content with the player's description, is inspired to resume its travels and leaves, bringing the story arc to a close. However, if the player befriends Ho-Oh and makes it the leader before speaking to Spinda, Spinda will go through its usual dialogue before realising it's talking to the Mirage Pokemon and fainting in surprise. After regaining consciousness, it will apologise for fainting and thank Ho-Oh, promising to cherish the memory of their meeting forever. Overjoyed, Spinda will then leave to resume its travels, ending the story arc. Recommended Strategy Preparation Items It is recommended to bring at least 3 Huge Apples, 2 Big Apples and 3 Apples. Although Kecleon Shops can spawn, they do not appear often enough to be a reliable source of food. Bring along 3 or 4 Max Elixirs (more if you're not sure how many PP you'll waste) if you are low leveled. Bring an Escape Orb just in case things don't go as planned, as well as at least 2 Petrify Orbs for desperate measures. Bring at least 3 or 4 Reviver Seeds, particularly if you're at a low level, as some Pokémon's movepools may quickly overpower you and cause you to faint. As an optional choice, bring one or two Insomniscopes (unless you have a player in the party who can learn Uproar) in preparation for specific floors and Pokémon. HM Surf is required (unless you have a Pokémon in the party who has learned Surf) in order to access the island itself. The leader is recommended to have X-Ray Specs in their holding inventory, whilst partners are encouraged to have stat boosting Bands. Level, IQ and Other It is recommended that all Pokémon be at level 45 or higher before entering, although 40 is all right as well. The leading Pokémon should have the IQ Skill Trap Seer. Super Mobile is also recommended, particularly for the last few floors. For partner Pokémon, the skill Trap Avoider is recommended but not a necessity. In the Dungeon Only eat Apples (this applies ESPECIALLY to Big and Huge Apples) when your Belly is completely empty. For higher-level Pokemon, it is optional to consume the Apples when health is below 25% for conservation (though you shouldn't bother if the leader is Poisoned). A particular Pokémon to watch out for is Parasect, as its ability to inflict sleep, poison, and paralysis can easily lead to a quick defeat. Some Pokémon in the dungeon can also use Screech or Leer to lower your defense; if this happens, it would be wise to seek out the stairs as quickly as possible, as you run the risk of taking heavy damage should you get in a fight. Pokémon *After first defeat Gallery Download (2)-3.jpg Download (3)-3.jpg Trivia * Ho-Oh is the only Pokémon in the Mirage Pokémon chain that has a 99.9% Recruit Rate. * Mt. Faraway is the only dungeon in the Mirage Pokémon dungeon chain that does not have a set typing for the dungeon. * Mt. Faraway is the only dungeon in the Mirage Pokémon dungeon chain to change floor designs. Category:Dungeons Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Mixed-Type Dungeons Category:Ho-Oh Category:Rainbow Wing Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Water/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Bug/Grass-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Fire/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon